


Mood Check

by MadManta



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Reno, Collars, Leashes, Leather Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Rude, Top Rude, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadManta/pseuds/MadManta
Summary: The redhead had fond memories of buying the collar. He had been into his fair share of red-light emporiums, but he’d convinced a post-bar Rude to come with him to this one shop, just this once. Rude had rolled his eyes with him and agreed, pliant with drink. After laughing at cheap spandex lingerie in cheaper plastic wrappers, making fun of porno titles, and asking genuinely, “Who the fuck is this for?”, Reno stopped in front of a wall of leather goods. The smell appealed to both of them, so it was easy to stand there and peruse with good humor. When Reno had picked up the collar, a simple one and a half inch tall thing with a large metal loop at the center, Rude had said: “Think that’d look good on me?”Reno had felt his heart trip over itself at the thought. He didn’t answer the man. He just grabbed a two-foot leash of braided leather, hooked it into the collar, and bought them both. That first night, Reno had heard Rude’s first genuine whimper.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 102





	Mood Check

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough topping from the bottom in the world. So here is a humble submission. I live for comments, tyvm.
> 
> Find me on Twitter @[MantaWords](http://www.twitter.com/MantaWords) for snippets and emoji
> 
> ✨update!✨ I commissioned a companion piece for this fic PLEASE enjoy: <https://twitter.com/Gabriel_Saoghal/status/1303291998149971969>

Rude had a kind of _signal_ for when he was having one of those days. Normally quiet and reserved, his sarcastic chatter was usually whispered between him and his partner. But some days he would push sarcasm to snide remarks, enough for Elena or Tseng to look taken aback. Some days he’d push Reno around a little harder than he normally would have, grab him by the upper arm until Reno shook him off in irritation.

It had been one of those days for practically _two days_ , and Reno was going to lose his mind. He, Rude and Elena had been on a mission that had turned from an evening stakeout to overnight, and a long car chase. After they’d knocked their targets off the side of the road and torched their safe house, Rude had been close to calling Reno a dipshit with no joking tone. He only stopped when Reno yanked him behind the car, out of Elena’s eyesight.

“I know what you’re doing, you dick,” Reno said in a hushed whisper, and glanced behind him before his hand shot out to yank on Rude’s tie. The taller man—normally able to withstand a rough tug—buckled a bit, letting himself lean forward. “I don’t think it’s very _nice_ of you to take it out on me _and_ Elena for eighteen straight hours.”

“I don’t—”

“Shut up,” Reno snapped, and Rude’s cheeks darkened as he closed his mouth. “Behave the rest of the way to HQ, then go the fuck home. I’ll clean up with Elena.” Rude nodded in response. He moved to make his way into the driver’s seat, but Reno stopped him when he placed his hand on Rude’s. He squeezed before uttering, “Back seat.”

Rude startled, chastised into silence as he stared at Reno. With a quiet grunt, he crawled into the back, staring at the headrest in front of him.

Reno jumped in behind the wheel, eyes finding Rude's in the rear-view mirror. “Wait for me tonight,” Reno murmured with a hard, angry look, and when Elena hopped in the front passenger seat, the expression melted into his usual easygoing smirk.

She seemed in a much better mood at being given the option to ride shotgun, and it was improved further while Reno only spoke with her, leaving Rude to _shut up_ in the back _._

Reno stopped the car at the train station nearest HQ, and Rude slipped out with a “Good night, Elena, Reno.”

“What’s his problem?” Elena asked, tugging at her suit jacket as they drove to the Shinra building.

“He’s just being a fuckin’ brat,” Reno said, rolling his eyes. “That’s why I treated him like a damn kid: sit in the back and shut up.”

Elena paused for a second with a slow look of realization, “But you make me sit in the back—”

“That’s _different_ , also, sorry.” Reno grinned at her. “I’ll sit in the back next time. But I ain’t gonna shut up.”

Reno dropped off the car, finished up the paperwork—mainly while he ‘supervised’—and watched as Elena waved goodbye to head home for the night. Reno, however, had someone _else_ waiting for him.

When he knocked on Rude’s door, it opened immediately, as though Rude had been waiting for him _very_ attentively behind the door.

“Hey, rude boy,” Reno teased, shouldering in past Rude to close the door. Rude’s eyebrows drew down at one of his less liked pet names and he opened his mouth. Reno’s finger landed on his lips. “Nope. I had to listen to your irritating ass for too long. If your mouth is open, it better be _full_.”

This time the blush was _very_ visible as Rude took a step back. Reno walked swiftly past him, tugging on that loose tie end as he did. “Come with me.” Rude’s eyes stared after him, seemingly glued to Reno’s ass, as if he forgot to move. Reno still had his mag rod in his left hand.

“ _Hey_ ,” Reno snapped, which startled the taller of the two into moving after him. They stopped in front of Rude’s black leather couch, and Reno pointed directly in front of where he stood with the rod. Swallowing down a nervous lump, Rude stepped into the requested position.

Reno tilted his head at him, a smug smile spreading as he studied his prey. He carefully placed his EMR on the coffee table, considering. Then he leaned up to pull the sunglasses off, fingertips lightly stroking over Rude's temples before he dropped them next to the rod with much less care. Reno’s eyes stayed focused on his work as his hands deftly undid Rude’s tie, slipping it from around his neck and then wrapping it delicately around his own fingers. “Open up.”

Rude flushed, closing his eyes but parting his lips. The folded up tie was crammed into his mouth, and Reno tapped his cheek lightly. “Eyes open, too.” Rude opened his eyes, gazing at Reno through thick lashes. “Much better. Pretty.”

He popped the buttons open on his jacket, pushing it open and over Rude's shoulders. It fell to the floor, crumpled behind them in a mess that under normal circumstances would have caused Rude to push his partner back a bit: _‘You ought to take better care of my things.’_ Only now, he was left to be quiet and tolerant of behavior he normally abhorred, made to chew on his own silk tie. It was rare for Rude to receive a lesson in patience _and_ struggle with it.

Reno could tell it was getting to him already. Rude was standing still, but his shoulders would quake just so when Reno’s fingers slowly worked each button on his dress shirt open. His fingers dipped behind the fly of his pants, hooking around the tails of the shirt so that he could lightly pull them out. “Arms,” Reno murmured. Rude lifted his wrists up, allowing Reno to unfasten the cuffs. His fingers caressed Rude’s gloved palms and bare wrists, and then he lazily pulled the shirt off, one sleeve at a time. Rude shifted in a bid to assist, watching with poorly hidden disdain as it landed on top of his jacket. _‘That shirt alone cost me a Shinra bar tab.’_

“See? Isn’t it nice to be helpful?” Reno smirked. His hands dropped, tugging at Rude’s wide belt buckle to pull his hips forward. Their hips touched while Reno sluggishly pulled the prong out of the buckle, jerking the belt just a bit to cause Rude to get knocked off balance. His breath hitched; with Reno’s hands there it was much more evident how much he was enjoying being manhandled. Reno whipped the belt out of the loops, thumb grazing the line of Rude’s erection, before he took a half step back. His gaze moved up and down Rude’s body: undershirt with outlined pierced nipples, gloves, trousers, socked feet, and a tense line of nerves that made the air crackle. Nothing else.

“Take off the shirt.” Reno’s voice had dropped as he watched Rude tug his white undershirt up and over his head. Reno took in the visage before him with a revelatory gaze, thumbs teasingly brushing Rude’s nipples. He twisted them in place with a thoughtful hum. Rude hissed inwardly, fists clenching, while Reno tugged on the barbells until the flinch of pain crossed his features.

Reno’s smile turned hard as he put one hand on Rude’s shoulder and pushed down.

Rude dropped to his knees in one swift motion. The sight of it alone made Reno’s cock twitch to life. _The bigger they are, the harder they fall_ — and when Rude went down for him, he went down like a bag of subby bricks. Reno grabbed the back of Rude’s head, fingers cradling his neck. “Open my pants,” Reno ordered, and Rude lifted his hands, still clad in gloves, to pop the button and pull down the zipper.

Reno watched those deep eyes grow darker as his pupils widened at the sight of the thick, bobbing erection in front of him. “Atta boy,” Reno murmured as he reached down to pull the crumpled up tie from his mouth, dropping it to the side. “Keep that mouth open.”

Rude closed his eyes and did. That way it was easy for Reno to press forward, letting his length press past wet lips and tongue. Rude, who had been so uptight earlier, now looked as relaxed as a man after a massage. His mouth widened to accommodate as Reno moved his hips languidly back and forth. The sound was warm, Rude’s soft groans causing an occasional slurp as he moved to follow Reno’s lead. His eyes slid open to look up at Reno as he crossed his arms behind his back to keep them out of the way.

Reno swallowed back a curse at the sight. Below Reno’s own cock going in and out of his hot mouth was Rude’s prominent need, still restrained by his pants. “Bet you wanna touch yourself, don’t you?” Reno asked, thrusting a little faster into Rude’s mouth. Rude hummed out a long moan, causing Reno’s thighs to quiver. “Well, ya can’t. I’m— _ahn_ —savin’ that for something.”

Rude closed his eyes again then let himself completely submit, throat going lax. Reno pressed in all the way, holding Rude’s neck in place until he felt Rude swallow around him to counter that desire to choke. Reno pulled back, resting the head of his cock on his lips, and pre-cum slipped over his tongue as Rude gasped for breath.

“Can you be good?” Reno asked, testing him, “You want to make me come with your mouth?” Reno held his cock firmly, sliding it just barely in and out of Rude’s reddened lips.

With it open and mostly empty, Rude was able to utter, “Uh huh,” like he was made for it. The tips of his ears were red, and his mouth was swollen and eager, tongue darting out to taste whatever he could get. Reno had to close his eyes so that he didn’t just end it right there.

He let go of Rude’s head, which meant Rude was able to lean forward, sucking at his preferred speed. Reno let out a choked gasp, curls of desire starting to tighten his thigh muscles. Rude’s work was messy but efficient, taking it all the way into his throat and then off again, over and over. As he sped up, neck straining, his movements grew more shallow and desperate.

Reno gasped his name, shocked at how easily the orgasm built up, tension shattering into glittering pulses of pleasure. He wobbled, staring down as he watched Rude’s mouth fill with his load. Rude slid down to the base, nose buried in the thatch of dark hair as he swallowed again and again, but still some dripped from his lips to the floor between his knees.

Reno’s hands clutched at Rude’s head again, the only way he was able to stay standing. He let out a soft moan of approval, thumbs sliding over Rude’s ears and cheeks. “ _Fuck_ , you always—suck it dry,” he whispered. “You needed it bad, huh?”

Rude gazed up at him, mouth still full, and blinked slowly as he moaned, “Mhmm.”

It took some willpower to take a step backward, but Reno did, hissing as the cool air hit his wet dick. “Good. Since I gave you something you needed _so_ bad, I think I deserve a reward.” Reno stepped out of the rest of his clothes, watching Rude haughtily. It was amazing how he was able to retain an air of authority standing there in nothing but his goggles, but it was part of the reason Rude went under so easily. “Get up. Take the rest of your clothes off.” Reno picked up his EMR, gesturing at Rude with it. “ _Don’t_ touch yourself.”

Rude hesitated for a moment, embarrassed, as he gingerly undid his pants. His massive cock hung needy and heavy, and Rude did not touch it. He stepped out of his clothes, taking care to fold his trousers, but Reno knocked them out of his gloved hands with the mag rod. “Hands,” Reno said, and Rude stuck them out.

Reno considered them. “Think we’ll leave them on, for me.” His eyes leveled on Rude, coming close, but not close enough to touch or kiss, only to share hot puffs of breath. “Is there something you’d like?”

Rude’s breath skipped, staring at Reno’s eyes, then his lips. “Yeah,” he murmured.

“Don’t be coy,” Reno teased, using the rod to tip up Rude’s chin. “Tell me.”

Rude let out a soft groan. “Collar,” he rumbled, staring up at the ceiling as Reno investigated him.

Reno’s lips formed a little ‘o’ of pleased surprise. “You _do_ want to be good today,” he said, and then stepped back. They didn’t ever go too far; no big pain, no big restraints, no big humiliation. But they had a few toys, and Reno was always trying to figure out new ways to break that strong silence right out of his partner. “Go to the bedroom and get it, then get on the bed.”

Rude followed the order easily, his normally measured footsteps a little quicker. Reno sauntered after him, watching with a hungry gaze as the larger man bent down at the bed, pulling out a flat black box. Reno noticed, too, that Rude’s grip on the leather collar was almost reverent. Rude’s fingers closed around it and then closed the box, pushing it back under. He crawled onto the bed, directing a hot, restless look at Reno in the doorway as he knelt on the bed, cock still standing out at a sharp angle.

The redhead had fond memories of buying the collar. He had been into his fair share of red-light emporiums, but he’d convinced a post-bar Rude to come with him to this _one shop_ , just this _once_. Rude had rolled his eyes with him and agreed, pliant with drink. After laughing at cheap spandex lingerie in cheaper plastic wrappers, making fun of porno titles, and asking genuinely, “Who the fuck is _this_ for?”, Reno stopped in front of a wall of leather goods. The smell appealed to both of them, so it was easy to stand there and peruse with good humor. When Reno had picked up the collar, a simple one and a half inch tall thing with a large metal loop at the center, Rude had said: “Think that’d look good on me?”

Reno had felt his heart trip over itself at the thought. He didn’t answer the man. He just grabbed a two-foot leash of braided leather, hooked it into the collar, and bought them both. That first night, Reno had heard Rude’s first genuine _whimper_.

He stepped into the room, slapping the EMR on his right hand. It was fun to study Rude like this: horny and nervous. He tossed the rod onto the foot of the bed and climbed on after him, settling his knees on either side of Rude’s thighs. The heat coming off of Rude was already immense, and Reno was eager to drive him mad. Their legs touched, but Reno hung back enough that Rude wouldn’t get the intimate touch he craved the most. “You don’t move,” Reno said. “You don’t speak unless I ask you something. Got it?”

Rude nodded, eyes traveling from Reno’s bright aqua eyes down to where he hovered an inch above Rude’s erection, which was so flushed it bordered on painful. He let out a soft sound of surprise as he felt Reno press a thumb into his mouth, the pad of the digit pressing down his tongue. His lips closed around it, sucking, while Reno’s free left hand grabbed the collar from his yielding fingers.

“Couldn’t resist,” Reno hummed, sliding his thumb out and letting it drag down Rude’s chin, which he then tipped up. Rude knew the position, baring his throat while Reno carefully fastened the thick collar around him. He pulled it too tight at first, letting Rude struggle for breath, and then relaxed the tension. It did look good against his deeply tanned skin. Reno’s fingers curled in the end of the braided cord attached to the metal ring, pulling it taut. “Hands behind you,” he ordered.

Rude’s neck tipped down, then, watching Reno with soft, shaky breaths, he folded his arms behind his back. With his hold on the leash, Reno was able to set himself off balance. As Reno leaned back, Rude’s back arched, his fingers grabbing onto his elbows to give himself the strength to hold the bossy redhead up. All the pomp and circumstance had been enough to bring some life back to Reno’s dick. The smell of the well-used leather always excited him, but when he leaned back, he caused Rude’s muscular shoulders and chest to grow more taut. Sweat slipped down his neck and twisted its way to taut, dark nipples. He gave the tether a quick jerk backwards, and there was that noise: Rude’s soft whimper of surprise.

A surge of arousal shot through Reno at that. He wrapped the end of the leash around his hand and dragged himself forward until his forehead pressed against Rude’s. “Be honest,” he growled through a toothy grin, “are you mad I won’t touch that big cock?”

Rude swallowed, not responding. He was trembling already just at being put to stand still and hold onto his own elbows. In some part of his mind he knew that if he responded it’d sound as weak as he felt, and so he didn’t say anything.

“ _Very_ impolite,” Reno said. His fingers came up to grab Rude’s chin roughly. “Answer.”

“ _Yes_ ,” came the response, as soft and high-pitched as Rude had feared. His face flushed with the shame of it. “S-sorry.”

Reno let go of him and eased the tension of the rope. Rude’s entire body shuddered, shifting his legs into a more comfortable position. His legs spread just a bit, which put his dick further away from the potential heat of Reno’s body, but he was focused now on being _obedient_.

Reno left him to stew in that feeling for a full minute, and then reached out with his free hand to lightly stroke down Rude’s right arm. “Hand,” he murmured. As the arm relaxed, so did Rude’s straining back. Reno’s fingers curled into Rude’s, and then brought the hand up to place two leather-clad fingers in his mouth. He hummed as he sucked on them. He was similar to his partner in that sometimes he just _liked_ having his mouth full, and this had the added benefit of making Rude’s pupils draw wide with need.

Reno pulled the fingers out of his mouth and it was filthy, strings of saliva connecting the gloves to his lips. “Would you like a job?” he hummed, tongue darting out to lick at the untouched ring finger tip.

“Y-yes,” Rude hissed.

“Good _boy_ ,” Reno replied. He began to wiggle the glove off, but it was slow going, peppering the wrist, palm, and every slowly exposed finger with wet kisses and little nips. It was easy to guess that Rude’s other hand, still tucked behind him, was squeezed into a white-knuckled fist.

Reno dropped the glove, and next to where he’d dropped it sat a bottle of lube Rude had not even seen him procure. He would have been impressed had his brain been able to functionally handle anything other than _Reno Reno Reno_. “Keep your hand up,” Reno murmured as he picked up the lube, squirting a gratuitous amount over his palm and fingers.

“Stretch me out,” Reno said, the order softened by Reno’s hand guiding Rude’s behind him. The grip on the leash tightened with a terse leathery squeak.

Rude’s eyes slipped from Reno’s face, taking in Reno’s pale form as he was allowed to touch the man at last. He cut a commanding figure, but he also had a chest and sweet pink nipples he wanted to sink his teeth into, lithe arms and wrists that fit so well in just one of Rude’s hands. He was a little mean, yanking him around, but Rude liked that outside the bedroom, as well. A happy, feisty Reno usually led to good things: a fast, successful mission. A compliant, eager lover.

Rude’s fingertip found the hot pucker of Reno’s ass and slid it tentatively in. This close, the only things to hear were the noises they tried to hide, and that first sweet gasp from Reno was like a shot of adrenaline. For the first time that evening his hips had twitched up, just enough that the head of his cock brushed Reno’s inner thigh.

The leash yanked to the side, and he grunted. Reno grabbed him by the chin. “Are you gonna be good or not, _brat_?” Reno challenged, but the anger in it was dulled as he bit down on Rude’s bottom lip.

Rude shuddered, his hips staying still as Reno moved them just apart. It was frustrating as hell, he was _so_ hard and got nothing in return. He could _feel_ the pre-cum slipping wetly down the shaft, the hot sticky mess beginning to pool on his skin. “M sorry,” he whispered, glad that Reno was still letting him stretch him out. He had smeared the lube on his thighs, only drawing the first finger in and out of him with leisurely dedication. “I just want to touch you,” he murmured against Reno’s lips.

“Shh,” Reno said, and kissed him. He cradled Rude’s neck in his hand even as he held the leash taut with the other, sliding his tongue in the submissive man’s mouth with a similar cadence to his finger.

Rude tried to focus, wedging the second in with equal sluggishness. He must have been doing a good job, as Reno’s hips were starting to move just enough that every sway had his cock softly bouncing off the flesh of Reno’s thighs. The buzzing heat of his arousal was getting harder to ignore, and the struggle to remain still mounted when his fingers pressed into that little on switch in Reno. The redhead jerked forward, grinding his hard cock against Rude’s abs as he gasped into the kiss.

“No—cheating,” Reno panted, not letting him respond as he was kissed into moaning silence.

When Reno was fucking back on his fingers like he was looking for more, he pulled his hand away. Reno pulled back, about to be mad, when Rude simply moved his hand to come in from the front, palm almost cupping Reno’s balls as he had three fingers back in him again.

“Sh—shit,” Reno choked, yanking at the leash to keep himself upright even as Rude rolled his fingers back and forth. They were both wound up, teasing each other on purpose and neither able to break the cycle. Reno finally put a hand on Rude’s shoulder, squeezing. “S-stop.”

Rude froze, eyes snapping up to the other’s. Reno was flushed and had that tinge to his eyes. He was mad. An excited wave fluttered through Rude’s chest at the sight.

“Hands,” Reno spat. He wasn’t shaking as much as Rude had been, but his cock looked as needy as Rude’s felt. He moved both his hands up in front of his chest. Reno put both his hands on Rude’s wrists, narrowed his eyes at him, and then rolled them back. Rude fell onto his back, Reno landing on his knees above him. Rude awkwardly uncurled his legs until they were straightened out, and then felt Reno push his hands to cross above his head. Reno had a snarl on his face as he let go of his hands, and Rude wouldn’t have _thought_ of moving his hands now that they’d been placed. _Feisty_.

He’d dropped the leash to get more lube, and covered his hand in the way he’d done to Rude’s earlier, this time just closing his hand around Rude’s cock. Rude couldn’t even stop the desperate groan from slipping out, shutting his eyes. He’d been in need for _so_ long, and the friction of his hand felt incredible. It was taking all his effort to keep his hips still, so he focused on squeezing his own hands.

“Watch me,” Reno murmured, forcing Rude to watch him as he stroked the big cock from root to tip, rubbing his foreskin lazily up and back. Rude’s mouth was just open, soft whimpers of need and deep breaths falling out simultaneously. It hadn’t been going on for too long until Reno shifted back, his hole wet and yielding as he pressed back against Rude’s cock.

“Fu- _uuck_ ,” someone said, both of them so focused on the feeling of finally sliding together that it was hard to tell who was doing what. Rude’s toes curled as he felt Reno’s ass settle against his hips. He wanted to move his hands now, grab him and smash up into him, but he was being _good_.

Reno reached for the leather cord, wrapping it in his hand as he slowly rode the huge cock he’d been teasing the whole evening. He pulled the leash tight, causing Rude’s neck to arch up. Reno stared at him, his normally bright blue eyes dark with desire.

“Can I _please_ ,” Rude growled, and Reno’s hips sped up, the sound of their flesh slapping together becoming louder, faster.

“No,” Reno said, and pushed Rude back into the bed, his hand holding the leash pressing against the collar. “This is— _nh_ _—_ for _me_.”

Rude pressed the soles of feet into the bed, having to squeeze his eyes shut at the sight. He was holding still for the sake of being good, but it would be easy, so _easy_ to overpower the slight man above him. “Then let me,” he panted, “ _give it_ to you.”

Reno lifted his hand off the collar, attempting to catch his own breath as he stared down at the man spread under him, covered in sweat and goosebumps, and relented with a soft, “Fine.”

Rude’s hands flew from above his head to Reno’s hips, digging hard enough to bruise and causing their bodies to lurch together. Reno let out a shocked little laugh, getting knocked forward enough to press his tongue into the hollow of Rude’s collarbone. “Hey,” he teased, though it blended into a moan as soon as Rude slammed up into him. The thrusts were deep and desperate and Reno muffled his own cries by sinking his teeth into Rude’s chest. The feeling was overwhelming, one hand leather and one skin, holding his hips up just high enough that every stab forward hit him in all the right places.

Reno tried to push himself up, but Rude’s grasp was keeping him perfectly in place. Instead he was able to at least slide his hand between them to fist his cock, a long whine curling its way out of his lips. Rude freed his bare hand to wrap in Reno’s ponytail like the man had been doing all night with his leash and pulled him up to frantically kiss him.

The tips of their tongues touching sparked another wave of arousal to coil deep in Reno. With a burst of strength, he pushed himself up all the way, shifting his legs so that Rude continued to pound him from below while Reno sat back, slightly elevated. His hand was moving with desperate speed, his nose scrunched. The coiling need spread in him, tingling up his stomach and around his back and down his legs, and then he was coming with a drawn out moan, painting Rude’s muscular abdomen with cum.

Watching Reno get off was a trigger for Rude to follow suit, hands holding tightly to his hips as he buried his cock in him, writhing as he filled his partner with pulse after pulse of spunk. Reno’s legs gave out, falling forward onto him with a soft, “Oof.”

Rude’s hands moved up from his hips to his back and just held him, their panting bodies slowly coming to stillness and then separation. Rude’s mouth found Reno’s neck, sucking soft marks onto it. “Sorry I was an asshole for so long,” he murmured, voice sweet and deep. His fingers slowly traced designs over Reno’s back, soothing his still trembling body.

“Better be,” Reno whispered. He tilted his head to the side, letting Rude kiss the sensitive skin. “If you want me to do this to you, you just gotta ask. You don’t hafta fuck up Elena’s day.”

Rude sighed softly. “Sorry, again. Will you..?” He tipped his head back.

Reno pushed himself on his elbows, just enough to get his fingers behind Rude’s neck to unfasten the collar. He tossed it, and the leash, off the edge of the bed, and gently kissed the reddened skin in apology for having roughed it up. Rude hummed, peeling off his other glove, naked at last. He threw the glove at his dresser and missed. He let out a satisfied yawn, stretching. “So, now that you’ve bossed me around, this means you’re buyin’ me takeout, right?”

“Rude,” Reno warned, though his face had broken out into a sappy smirk. “Shut. Up,” he teased, punctuated with kisses, and reached for his phone to order delivery.


End file.
